


Zinger

by riverlight



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Curling, Gen, Sports, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-07
Updated: 2005-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverlight/pseuds/riverlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey raises his eyebrows. "Danny, why is my thesaurus under your potted plant?"</p><p>"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Dan says blithely, and starts rummaging through the bag of leftover Chinese from lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zinger

**Author's Note:**

> Brief. Brief! A drabble! I wanted to see if I could get that Sorkin-esque banter down.

"It involves brooms," Dan says. "It's not a sport."

"It is too a sport. It's an Olympic sport, Danny." Casey rustles through the papers on his desk, looking for his thesaurus.

"I'm a sports anchor, Case," Dan says, making his chair spin in circles. "I think I'd know if it was an Olympic sport."

"If it _were_ an Olympic sport," Casey says absently. He still can't find his thesaurus. _Transcendent_ is staring at him. Somehow he feels this is not the right word to use in relation to what he is talking about, which happens to be Marc Paloma's less-than-stellar ERA. He erases it and writes _mediocre_ instead.

"Casey, Casey, Casey. It's only a sport in Canada. " Dan stops spinning and collapses dizzily onto the couch.

"Nope," Casey says. "Nagano. It's been in the Olympics since 1998." He erases _mediocre_ and replaces it with _tepid._

"You lie!" Dan says.

Natalie pokes her head in the door. "Rundown in five, guys."

"Natalie!" Dan says, pointing his finger at her like a gun. "Curling. What d you know about curling?"

"Curling. Brooms, right? Canadian. Made the Olympics in '98." She smiles sunnily at Dan and inches towards his desk. "Can I have a donut?"

"No," Dan says. "It's a conspiracy. You are out to destroy my confidence and make me doubt myself. I shall never recover. You don't get any donuts."

"Natalie!" Dana shouts from down the hall.

"Oops," she says. "Gotta go." She grabs a donut and ducks out the door.

"See?" Casey raises his eyebrows. "Danny, why is my thesaurus under your potted plant?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Dan says blithely, and starts rummaging through the bag of leftover Chinese from lunch. "I still think you're wrong. Maybe Elliot will know. Elliot!" He dashes off towards the conference room, egg roll in hand.

Casey decides he's done with Marc Paloma. Gretchen Zimmerman's 3-point shot is next. _Zinger,_ he writes, so that he doesn't forget it while he's in rundown. He grabs a donut and follows Danny.


End file.
